play with magic
by AutumnsFlowers
Summary: "You are the most wicked witch in existence you know that, don't you?"


Bonnie entered the Boarding House and sighed. After having two exams she was positively tired and only felt like curling up on her bed and sleep for the next century or two.

"Welcome home, Bon!" Damon, ever the domestic one. She couldn't see him from the entrance so she just answered the greeting and made her way to the kitchen to take a sip of apple juice.

Stefan passed by her and smiled. He still found it odd how comfortable and assertive was Bonnie in their house, even though it was only logical considering she spent almost a year there in 1994. He still remembered the witch who would enter their home with all senses alert, as she was expecting vampires to jump down at her from the ceiling any minute. Now she had practically moved there permanently. She was not to keen on going back to her own house, the memories still painful, and he suspected she felt reassured by Damon's presence here.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Caroline." They exchanged smiles. Caroline was looking for a new dress and pair of shoes for the next dance. Bonnie would have gladly gone with her but she was just too exhausted. Stefan didn't seem to mind though, and with a wave of his hand went out of the house.

Making her way to the stairs she noticed Damon sitting on an armchair, engrossed in a large book. Good, he had seemed pretty exuberant this morning and she wanted to enjoy peace and quiet this afternoon and not run for whatever possible thing Damon was researching in that moment. Although, now that she was looking more closely…

"What are you doing with my grimoire?" Sure, she did trust Damon with her life and everything but her grimoire was a very personal thing and she didn't like other people prying into it, especially without her permission.

He lifted his eyes at her and beamed, his broad smile telling her she'd likely make peace with the quiet afternoon she had wished only moments ago.

"You know, I was wondering why you always use the same spells when you have so _so_ many in here. I thought, maybe she found them hard to learn, so I decided to help you! I've been trying to decipher this thing since this morning…" he lowered his eyes and quickly turned the pages, not noticing the murderous looks she was giving him "like could you… for example…THIS!" and he all but leaped from the chair shoving the page to her face.

She doubted he had even come to decipher what was written but the drawing and measurements were clear enough. "It's not that I can't do them, I just know the most useful spells already, and now I am powerful enough not to need to pronounce anything for certain easy spells." She took the grimoire from his hands.

"You want me… to make a spell for making things bigger?.." she said cautiously narrowing her eyes, "what for?".

"I have never seen you do that."

She shrugged: "I never found any useful reason to do it?!"

"Well, Bon Bon I cannot see how you would find such a spell not useful. Think what you can do with it! You could" and he took his closest bourbon bottle "make this twice its size!".

She stood deadpanned at him for a moment and then turned around, holding her grimoire close "No." and made her way to her room.

"Oh come on Bon, just this one tiny little spell!"

"No. Magic doesn't go like this Damon and you know it! You can't play with the rules of nature just like that."

"Says the one who bended the rules of nature to her will more than once" he said, his voice like silk.

She fulminated him with her eyes and kept walking forward. He was quickly by her side, still pleading.

"It will be fun! We could drink and you could get drunk and do that silly dance, like when we were back in 1994. Please Bon, do it as an early birthday gift for me? Pleeeeaaase."

She stopped, slightly amused but still snorting at his childishness "Damon, you can't change matter that easily" she tried to explain calmly "you wish to change matter, and although not the worse spell I have done, this can still be counted as a violation. Besides its effects would last so shortly you'd have time only to open the bottle before it turns right back to its previous size."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I am a quick vampire, I won't need much time to drink that quantity of bourbon." He smiled, "Why don't you have fun with your powers a bit, they are part of you, not only of the responsible you, but also the funny you!"

She shook her head.

"Or" and he brought his face closer to her "I could make you read the spell while you're sleeping, you might be more agreeable then".

"You wouldn't…" They stared at each other, his broad grin getting bigger and bigger as she got more and more annoyed.

"Fine!" she snapped the grimoire open and started reading the spell aloud. Bad move, you should never perform a long spell when your mind is not clear and concentrated enough. It was an amateur mistake really, but she only registered it a second too late and she started feeling nauseous, her head dizzy. She glanced at Damon, who was in a similar predicament, bourbon bottle still in hand. That was the last thing she saw before her vision went black.

She woke up with a sharp pain on the left side of her head, probably from thumping on the floor and feeling a little nauseous. She glanced around. She was not in the boarding house anymore, where was she? She looked around frantically. "Damon? Damon?!". Panic immediately laced through her.

"Bonnie? Bonnie I can hear you, stay where you are I am coming." As he said moments later he flashed and was in front of her, bending on himself from the nausea but still checking if she was hurt.

"What happened?" he asked." Where are we?" she said simultaneously.

He opened his mouth, then closed it. Lastly he murmured: "I have no idea… I woke up just now."

"Urgh I knew _I knew_ I shouldn't have listened to you! Doing the spell was a bad idea!"

"Hey, come on, nothing really bad has happened yet, we just need to figure out where we are."

She walked straight to him, not really knowing what she wanted to do but wanting to shake that stupid head of his when she noticed something in the distance. It looked like a giant glass, and light was coming through it.

"Damon…" she murmured " what is that?". He turned around, his vampire eyesight much better than hers.

"That looks like a giant window" his eyes quickly roamed up, then right and then again to the window, "wait a second…that, that looks like my window?!".

She dubiously looked at him, but a bad feeling was making its way through her and she felt she knew what he was going to say after.

"I know this place…" and she knew it too now that her eyes had accustomed themselves. It was the Salvatore house just…

"It's much bigger. Bonnie your spell magnified my house!" he turned towards her, his eyes wide, and for the first time that evening, annoyed.

She scoffed, bending to reach for her grimoire which had fallen a few feet away.

"I don't think it's the house that's gotten bigger" she opened the grimoire and observed the drawing near the spell. Clicking her tongue she closed her eyes and sighed "it's us" she looked at him straight in the eye "we have gotten smaller."

His eyes widened even more, and while he processed the information his expression went from shock to bewilderment. He observed his arms and legs.

"We seem perfectly normal though and, didn't you say that the spell could only last a few seconds?"

She shrugged, feeling much more calmer now that she knew what the situation was, and quite amused at how Damon was acting.

"Well, it doesn't seem that way."

"Wait… we aren't stuck right?" He didn't want to stay like this, what would Stefan say when he came back? Or worse, what if he accidentally stomped through mini Damon without noticing? He shivered and turned toward the witch, who was taking all this surprisingly calm. Okay, if Bonnie was calm that meant she had a plan.

"You know how to reverse this right?"

"Yep, I only have to slightly modify the spell"

He grinned.

" _But_ …" his grin vanished. But was the word he hated most of all, "…I am only going to apply the spell on myself"

"What? Bonnie why would you that?"

"Because you were the one who insisted on having fun with magic, and you put us in this situation and"

"Not my fault you can't read witchy properly!"

" _And_ , I am going to have so much fun with miniature you running around helplessly." She opened the grimoire.

"Don't worry, I'm not cruel, I'll turn you back to normal soon enough," He found her growing grin pretty cruel alright, "just not too soon."

"You are the most wicked witch in existence you know that don't you?" he muttered.

She winked at him and began reciting the spell.

* * *

 **Notes:** first time writing for tvd. i had so much fun writing these two dorks. i wanted to write everyday-adventures-of-the-supernatural-kind-with-bonnie-and-damon, which might turn into a collection. also, this gave me an idea for a "bonnie in wonderland" fanfic. would anyone be interested in reading something like that?


End file.
